


Жажда

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Асажж получается победить своего врага и взять его в плен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жажда

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Беты: Серпента, Diana Vert.
> 
> 2\. История о пленении Оби-Вана Вентресс начинается в комиксах по «Войнам клонов»: выпуск №58 «Битва за Джабиим 4 — Врата плотины».
> 
> 3\. Посвящается Серпенте, которой и принадлежит идея этого текста.
> 
> 4\. Предупреждения: насилие, фемдом.
> 
> 5\. Написано на ФБ для fandom Star Wars 2013.

Он вызывал дикое желание и неутолимую жажду. Он поднимал из глубин сознания что-то тёмное — и звериное. Он пробуждал страсть.

— Оби-Ван… — шипела Вентресс, растягивая губы в хищной улыбке. Её руки скользили по изогнутым рукоятям мечей, сжимая их, а пальцы поглаживали металлический корпус снизу вверх то неистово быстро, то медленно, следуя хаотическим фантазиям Асажж. Солдаты КНС, которые видели её при этом, следили за этими действиями с открытыми ртами — иногда деликатно покашливали, иногда бесстыдно пялились.

Вентресс было всё равно.

Кеноби в цепях. Обездвиженный, лишённый воли Кеноби. Кеноби, который не может ничего. Пойманный, сломленный, Кеноби-пленник, Кеноби-раб — и это была не фантазия! От мысли о том, что всё происходит на самом деле, у Вентресс раздувались ноздри, и она неторопливо облизывала губы.

— Что за игры ты устроила, Вентресс? — спросил он у неё насмешливо, когда она вошла в его камеру в первый раз.

Асажж было не обмануть: она видела его беспокойство. Чувствовала его страх. Он думал, что она непредсказуема — он был прав. Он не знал, чего от неё ждать.

Она приблизилась к нему не спеша, упиваясь недоверием в его глазах. Она сняла его маску — на свой страх и риск, но ей это нравилось, — запустила пальцы обеих ладоней в его бороду и поцеловала прямо в губы. Нежно, как давнего возлюбленного. Она не знала, чего хочет больше: привязать его голого к стулу, забраться сверху и оттрахать так, чтобы он кричал её имя — едва ли джедаи со своим воздержанием избалованы женским вниманием, — или выжечь световым мечом на его коже пахнущие горелой плотью узоры, а потом выпустить кишки. Не знала — но в первый раз была ласковой, щекоча свои пальцы волосками его бакенбардов.

Оби-Ван отдёрнул голову, и её губы скользнули по его щеке, оставляя влажную полосу слюны. Вентресс поцеловала его ещё раз — в лоб, в размазанное поверх ссадин пятно крови.

Она хотела его. Убить или отыметь — или отыметь и убить — не так уж важно.

Совсем не важно.

— Ты ошибаешься насчёт себя. Ты не так зла, как думаешь, — сказал он во второе её посещение.

Вентресс влепила ему затрещину. Как же бесили его речи о спасении её души и его морализаторство! Лучше бы он молчал — всегда молчал. Или стонал.

Или кричал.

Она крепко ухватила его за подбородок, разворачивая лицом к себе, и слизала с губы и из-под носа размазавшуюся тёплую кровь. Она прижалась к нему всем телом и, обняв за голову, надавила языком на рану в углу рта. Оби-Ван вздрогнул. Вентресс ухмыльнулась, потёрлась своей щекой о его колючую, вымазанную в грязи и крови щёку и прошептала ему на ухо:

— Именно так.

Вентресс хотелось, чтобы Оби-Ван выплеснул свою злость. Чтобы попытался воспротивиться — хотя бы укусил её, он мог это сделать, — впился зубами в плечо, до крови, до мяса, до белеющей сквозь разодранную плоть кости. Чтобы нашёл способ освободиться — которого она ему не оставила, но она верила в него — и отомстил ей за все унижения. Попытался бы отомстить, и тогда она… сломила бы его полностью.

Вентресс стало жарче. Она обхватила ногами его бедро и потёрлась о него; она растянула в стороны его рваную робу и забралась длинными пальцами в штаны.

Оби-Ван дёрнулся, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя цепкую Асажж.

— Давай же, Оби-Ван. Скажи, как ты ненавидишь меня, — прошептала она, укусив его за ушной хрящ и мерно двигая рукой.

Услышав это, он только неожиданно громко фыркнул.

Уязвлённая Вентресс снова ударила его. Так сильно, что голова Оби-Вана дёрнулась, а сам он охнул. Она отпрянула, повернувшись к нему спиной, чтобы он не видел, как горит от злости её бледное лицо. А потом, решив, что этого не достаточно, она резко ударила его ногой в живот.

«Ты ошибаешься насчёт себя», — насмешливо прыгали в сознании его слова, когда она покидала коридор, ведущий в его камеру.

— Не кормите и не поите его, — бросила Вентресс тюремщикам.

«Это ты ошибаешься».

В третий раз Вентресс пришла спустя двое суток, издевательски и с наслаждением отпивая холодную, чистую воду.

Оби-Ван с трудом разлепил глаза. Увидев стакан в её руке, он безотчётно потянулся к ней, вытянулся всем телом вперёд, но цепи его удержали. Он предпринял ещё попытку — и бессильно обвис. Хрип вырвался из его горла.

Вентресс приблизилась и подняла его голову за подбородок. Он смотрел сквозь узкие щели между опухшими веками. На лице ссохлась кровь — Вентресс легко сколупала её ногтем и нежно смахнула, — губы тоже были сухие, побелевшие, в глубоких трещинах.

Она поднесла стакан к его рту и чуть наклонила. Оби-Ван высунул язык, чтобы поймать желанные капли.

Вентресс наклонила стакан сильнее, и тонкая струйка воды полилась мимо, на плечи и ворот Оби-Вана.

Он застонал.

Тогда Вентресс успокаивающе погладила его по голове и набрала в рот воды, не проглатывая, и приблизила своё лицо к нему.

Оби-Ван впился в её губы так жадно, что Вентресс, ощутив от его порыва каждую трещинку его кожи, от неожиданности отпрянула, и половина воды пролилась мимо его рта. Оби-Ван судорожно вздохнул, и Вентресс поспешила повторить — он и на этот раз целовал её так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

Она торжествовала.

Когда Оби-Ван наконец напился, он беззвучно зашевелил губами, и Вентресс повернулась ухом ближе, чтобы расслышать, что он силился ей прохрипеть.

— Я… не буду играть в твои игры, — разобрала она и с изумлением увидела насмешливый блеск в прикрытых глазах.

Вентресс с трудом остановила себя, чтобы его не убить. Она мучила Оби-Вана, пока он не потерял сознание от боли — но так и не вскрикнул.

— Наденьте ему маску обратно, — приказала она тюремщикам.

Вентресс могла резать его кожу ножом, вспарывая плоть и слизывая кровь со свежих ран, могла бить по лицу и тут же целовать, но почему-то она оказалась не в силах сделать такую малость самостоятельно.


End file.
